


take the hint, honey!

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dancer AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, Happy Ending, Singer AU, Will be adding tags as I go, back up dancer au, cis girl au, im back on my bullshit y'all, sort of a hayley kiyoko lesbian icon pop star kinda thing, the other characters arent in it much its all background but oh wellll, trixie is a pop star, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Katya is hired as a backup dancer for acclaimed lesbian pop star Trixie Mattel. Katya's been crushing on Trixie ever since she released her first single, so there's no way in hell Trixie could reciprocate those feelings. At all. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. i haven't written in a long time, but i love lesbians and i love these two. i hope you like this, at least a little bit! go easy on me it's been a while lol. maybe give me a comment if you're interested in more chapters! hopefully i won't abandon this one.

I, Katya Zamolodchikova, ex-Russian prostitute turned back-up singer and dancer to the acclaimed Trixie Mattel, have been completely enamored by Ms. Mattel ever since our first interaction.

On my flight to LA, I imagined what it would be like to meet her. Her, Ms. Mattel, the goddess, the lesbian icon, the living doll. I could hardly contain my nerves and excitement. Ever since I saw the ad for the auditions on a big ol' billboard right next to a massive, gorgeous picture of her face- I knew I had to do it.

In all honestly, it wasn't that hard. I've always been a dancer. I'm slim, flexible, athletic, and I have nice hair, which is a pleasant advantage. When my audition isn't going too well, I usually just flip my hair and jump into the splits. Works every time.

This audition isn't going to be as easy, though. Trixie hires all of her background dancers personally and is there for the finalist’s auditions. I'd already worked my way up the ladder, and now myself and about 20 other girls are flying out to LA to dance for the one and only Trixie Mattel. 

I currently sat next to the glam Violet Chachki (yes, that's her real name, apparently) who sat with her head back and headphones in, full blast. She wasn't very sociable, and I didn't mind. We were friendly, but not too friendly. There were only 6 spots to be had; there wasn't much room for affection.

The flight went by pretty fast. We arrived at 12:00 am, went to our shared hotel, shut the fuck up and went straight to bed. I'm not sure if any of us actually slept, if I'm being honest. The auditions were in the morning, and the anxiety of it all was getting to me as well as the other girls. The restless night passed by quickly, no matter how much I willed it to slow. I needed time. I needed to breath. I needed...

I need a smoke, I thought to myself. I grabbed my pack of cigarettes, trying to keep quiet as to not disturb my two roommates, Violet and a talkative girl named Alyssa.

I slipped out onto the balcony, lighting my cigarette and taking a long drag. I let my eyes close as I leaned against the railing and exhaled. It was late May-- summer was beginning, and it was obvious by the warmer weather. It was nothing like Russia; it was always so cold and bitter there, but I enjoyed the contrast.

The balcony door slid open and I nearly jumped out of my skin as Violet emerged from inside.

“Jesus Christ,” I murmured. Violet only smirked

“Did I scare you, шлюха?” She said smugly. I rolled my eyes and took another drag. I regretted teaching Violet Russian swear words. It was funny to hear her stumble over the pronunciation at first, but she’d gotten the hang of it pretty quickly-- especially this one, шлюха (pronounced “shlyukha”), meaning whore. She heard me call a girl named Roxy by the name and demanded to know what it meant.

“Иди на хуй,” I retorted. She didn’t know what this meant and was far too lazy to force it out of me. Silently accepting defeat, she held out her hand for a drag. I gave it to her.

“You nervous?” She asked. I smiled sarcastically.

“Of course I’m nervous. We’re about to meet Trixie-fucking-Mattel AND dance in front of her. It’s pretty nerve wracking. I mean, I really only got this far by doing some round offs and flashing my tits a few times-- I’m not so sure it’ll do the trick here. You?” 

She shrugged as she blew smoke out of her mouth. “I have a feeling I’ll make it. A lot of these girls suck. The only couple girls I’m really worried about are you, Adore, Pearl, and… Alaska? Is that really her name?”

I laughed humorlessly. “Probably not, but she won’t tell anyone otherwise.” We were silent for a while.

“So…” Violet said as I puffed on the cigarette. “How do you feel about possibly meeting Trixie?”

I grinned mischievously. “Я хочу́ её тра́хнуть.” 

“Alright, so I have no idea what that means, but it sounds bad. Are you gonna kill her?” I laughed.

“I said I want to fuck her.” Violet coughed loudly and violently on the smoke she inhaled.

“Is that how you plan to get in?” Violet said between her laughter and coughing.

“No, but I guess that would be an added benefit.” She rolled her eyes and handed the cigarette back to me.

“You’re fucking ridiculous. I’m heading back to bed, I don’t want to pass out during auditions. You should sleep, too,” I snuffed the cigarette out on the railing. “Not that I care how well you do,” Violet added. “I mean, if you pass out on stage, that would actually be pretty fantastic for me.”

“God, I thought we were friends!” We laughed together once more before going back inside. It then dawned on me-- I would be seeing Trixie tomorrow. Trixie. Trixie. Trixie...

In the morning, we took a bus to our auditions. I slept the whole ride. I dreamt of Trixie. Let’s just say that the dream wasn’t too PG. She was under me in this dream, her blonde hair splayed against the pillow. She was breathing heavily and completely naked.

“Katya,” she moaned. “Katya, I need you…” I woke up with a jolt. The bus had gone over a bump-- perhaps a body. I felt my face heat up and my palms clam like hell.

Violet looked at me and took out a headphone. “You look nervous.” She said. 

“Yeah.” I stammered. “I’m just nervous.” She stared at me for a few more seconds, analyzing me, before rolling her eyes and putting her headphone back in. How fucking embarrassing.

An hour passed and we arrived at our audition. It wasn’t an extravagant place or anything. It looked like the drama department of a university. The nerves finally settled on me-- I felt weak in the knees, and it wasn’t from the arousal of my previous wet dream.

“I’m gonna vomit.” I told Violet.

“Well, don’t do it on me!” 

I stumbled out of the bus and vomited my morning coffee and muffin onto the road. What a fantastic start to an eventful day.

\---

Before I knew it, we were inside the building and the vomit from my hair was washed down the sink.

“Alright, ladies! You’ve come a long way, and you’re finally here!” The girls cheered. I didn’t, I still felt pretty nauseous, in fact.

“You’re gonna spend all day with our director of dance, Ms. Catherine. She’ll teach you a routine to one of Trixie’s new songs and at the end of the day you’ll split into groups of three to perform in front of the judges.” I don’t really remember who was speaking. She was tall and slender with dark skin, but I couldn’t bring myself back to reality. Violet was rubbing my back comfortingly.

“Good luck, girls. And may the best women win!” The girls cheered once again, jumping up and down in their excitement.

Most of the day was a haze. We stretched, practiced, practiced some more, then went out for lunch. I went with Violet and the dainty Pearl. We’d decided on auditioning together and we walked together to a nearby sandwich joint. The two chatted excitedly while I just focused on trying to keep my goddamn sandwich down. It didn’t work, and soon after I was back in the bathroom with poor Violet holding my hair back. 

“Katya, are you gonna be able to perform today?” Asked Violet once we sat back down on a bench outside so I was free of that hellish bread-smell.

“I’m going to whether I can or can’t.” I replied stubbornly.

The walk back was pretty silent. We were all wracked with nerves at this point-- there were only about 4 hours until it was time to perform in front of the panel.

Back at the auditorium, we hammered the dance in some more, rehearsing again and again and again. I threw up once more when I went to the bathroom, but I didn’t tell Violet. I needed this. I wanted this.

3 hours came and went and we were all backstage getting dressed into our cutesy blue-gingham short dresses with spandex underneath for our auditions. I was breathing heavily and shaking hard. I can’t do this, I thought to myself. I’m not nearly good enough. I shouldn’t be here. I was near tears now-- what if I fuck it up for poor Violet and Pearl? I can’t do that to them. A delicate hand touched my arm.

“Are you alright, honey?” Oh god, is that--

I turned my head to the left, then up, up, up--

“Ms. Mattel?” I stammered. My eyes were brimming with tears, my hands quivering as they clenched my gingham skirt.

“Oh, my god, don’t call me that! I’m not even 30 yet--” I burst into tears.

“Oh, honey, no,” She cooed, kneeling down to get eye level with me as I sat on the floor, an uncontrollable mess. She stroked my hair soothingly as I gasped for air between sobs.

“God, I’m so sorry, I--I’m-- fuck, I--”

“Hey, just breath, sweetheart.” She had her arms wrapped around me now as I stammered and sobbed. She held me until I stopped crying and started to catch my breath. She rocked slightly and muttered comforting words into my ear. “It’s alright, baby, you’re okay, nothing’s wrong…” I finally regained my breath and swiped at my eyes.  
“That’s it, honey. Ok. You ready to talk to me now?” I glanced up at her face again and couldn’t help blushing wildly. She was even more gorgeous in person. Holy shit. I nodded and pushed my platinum blonde hair (that had been puked on three times in the last 10 hours) behind my ear with an unsteady hand.

“Ok. Let’s start from the top, huh? Can you tell me your name?” Oh, Jesus fuck. I took a deep breath, willing my voice to steady itself.

“Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova,” I told her, wincing at the way my voice cracked midway. Seeing her look of confusion, I quickly corrected myself. “Katya.”

“Oh!” Her face lit up. “I’ve heard about you,” she said with a light hearted smile. “Super flexible, coordinated, husky vocals-- you’re one of our top contenders.” My eyes widened and I drew in a shallow breath; my eyes drifted to the floor as I retreated back into my state of panic.

“Ah, shit-- I didn’t mean to stress you out!” Ms. Mattel cried, quickly returning to her task of stroking my hair. I couldn’t help but chuckle in shock at this exclamation. Trixie Mattel was known to not swear often, and hearing the obscenity slip from her sweet, pink lips was quite laughable. She gave me an easy smile, happy to hear me laugh.

“What I meant to say is that your odds are very high. You don’t need to worry if you’re any bit as good as my scouts say you are.” I blushed again. This was an out of body experience-- my idol, my celebrity crush, my wet dream, Trixie Mattel, crouched next to me, her hand in my hair and her other hand behind my back, steadying my anxious, delicate form, complimenting the hell out of me as I wiped my red eyes, smearing my black eye makeup all over my pale face.

“That’s really too nice--”

“But I mean it! I came back here looking for you, actually, but all the descriptions I got of you were pretty vague. White, blonde, slim-- I mean, you could say the same thing about almost all of the girls back here. It doesn’t help that I make a point not to watch any clips of them, I like being surprised at the final audition, you know?” I smiled softly, feeling incredibly flattered that she had actually gone back here for me (if she was telling the truth and not just trying to comfort me).

“Oh, I’m rambling aren’t I?” She said with a laugh. That laugh could bring world peace, that gorgeous, pleasant, clear--

“Anyways, what’s the problem seem to be, darling?” She looked into my eyes and I quickly averted my gaze. It was too hard to melt under those gorgeous brown beauties.

“I guess I’m just nervous, I’ve been puking all day.” I admitted. I mentally smacked myself. I can’t believe I just told Trixie-fucking-Mattel that I’ve been “puking all day”.

She cooed once more. “That’s not right!” She played with my hair some more while I continued to melt into her touch and leaned into her gorgeously full figure.

“How about you sit with me at the panel for today? I don’t mind giving you a separate evaluation once you feel better.” She said this in a softer voice, only for me-- as there were, in fact, quite a few people around us that I failed to notice before; Trixie’s assistants, no doubt. Her hand was stroking my arm softly, up, down, up, down…

“You’d let me?” I said in an equally soft voice. She smiled-- a bright, sunny, smile.

“Of course.” She rose up to her full height, her curvy figure on display for all to see, and extended a hand to me. I took it and she hoisted me up with a surprising strength. As though my heart could take any more of her kindness, she casually linked our arms together and led me towards the panel, the attendants heading their separate ways with the wave of her hand.

“So, Katya, you’re from Russia?” She said after a few minutes of silent walking.

“Um-- yeah, I am.”

“Have you always been a dancer?” I blushed crimson and cast my eyes down. I hated talking about my past.

“Sort of.” I murmured, watching our feet walk in sync against the carpeted halls. Our feet. My feet and Trixie-fucking-Mattel’s feet.

“Oh?” She sounded curious. I couldn’t keep this from her. She asked and I couldn’t bear to withhold. After all, if she was going to be my employer, she had a right to know about my background.

“I used to, uh…” I stammered, choosing my words carefully. “You know, uh, I danced at--”

“Katya.” She interrupted, looking into my eyes with a sudden concern. “You were a stripper?”

I laughed in spite of myself. “I wish that was it.” I usually didn’t tell people all of this shit, especially so quickly, but something about Trixie made me want to spill my guts to her. She stopped walking suddenly, jerking me to a halt along with her.

“Oh honey… you don’t mean--”

“Yeah, I do mean.” A silence overwhelmed us. “I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t’ve--” Before I knew it, two arms were wrapped around me, my face buried in her shoulder. I could hear her heartbeat through her decadent pink ensemble. She then held me at an arm’s length.

“After I hire you, I’m gonna make sure you never go back into that shit, alright, sweetheart?”

“You haven’t even seen--”

“Ok, so maybe I lied. I watched some of your audition tapes from the semi-finals, and I’m already sure I want you on the team.” She grinned from ear to ear mischievously.

“Are you kidding?” I gaped.

“Of course I’m not! Honey, you have some serious skills! There’s no one I want on my team more.” I grinned bashfully and looked at the ground. A few thoughts suddenly went through my mind; Had I flashed the judges during the semi-finals? Had she seen? What was I wearing? Why did she watch my tape? What--

She touched my chin, just barely; a ghost of a touch, even, and lifted my gaze back up into her eyes. I stared. She stared. We were quiet, still, afraid to scare the moment away with any sudden moves.

Just as I parted my lips to say something-- I’m not quite sure what-- she drew back her arm and took a glance at her dainty, pink-accented watch.

“Oops! We should probably hurry. The auditions start in 15 minutes.” And so the spell was broken. She locked our arms again and we were on our way.

“Do I still need to audition?” I asked as we approached the panel. She flitted her eyes with their heavy false lashes towards my face.

“Not unless you still want to give me that private audition.” She said mischievously with a wink.

Oh, fuck.

Did Trixie Mattel… just hit on me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a mini chapter!!!!!! im sorry but i wanna get back to writing this... so i decided to post what i have right now so i can make sure i still have readers lol

Before it slipped my mind, I made sure to pull my phone out of my bra and text Violet. I immediately saw that she’d already texted quite a few times and I felt pretty bad about it as I scrolled through the urgent messages.

Violet Bitchki: katya r u in the bathroom or something

Violet Bitchki: ?

Violet Bitchki: katya?????

Violet Bitchki: katya

Violet Bitchki: katya

Violet Bitchki: KATYA

Violet Bitchki: we’re going on in like 20 minutes where the FUCK are you pearl is about to have an aneurism

Katya Zamo: I’m so sorry !!!!!!!! SO much has happened I can’t even type it all

Katya Zamo: Bottom line is I sort of met Trixie and I’m not auditioning today

Katya Zamo: I’m gonna shit myself I have so much to tell you

My leg bounced up and down under the judge’s table as I watched those three dots hover, indicating a message was being typed. I was sitting on the left end of the counter next to Trixie; her and the other judges were flipping through portfolios and chatting excitedly amongst themselves. The message finally blipped onto my screen;

Violet Bitchki: you’re lying what the fuck

I grinned as I typed away, my yellow nails clacking against my cracked iPhone 6 screen.

Katya Zamo: Bitch u wish I was !!!!!!!!

Violet Bitchki: pics or it didn’t happen

Katya Zamo: Can’t u just trust me

Violet Bitchki: no

Ah, shit. I’m not exactly the most sneaky person ever, but I’m stubborn; if Violet needed a picture to believe me, I was going to get a goddamn picture. 

I opened the camera and carefully tilted it towards my right. If I was careful, I could get part of her face in the picture--

My thumb pressed down on the camera, and before my brain could catch up with the dumbass mistake I’d just made, a bright light washed over Ms. Mattel’s face. She quickly turned to me, an eyebrow raised. Fuck.

Her eyes traveled down to my lap where my hand still had a violent grip on my phone, the camera app open.

“Trying to get a bad picture of me, are you?” I felt my face light up soviet red.

“I, uh--” She took my phone from me and held it in front of our faces.

“Say cheese!” She declared in her sugary sweet voice. My heart skipped a beat as she pressed her bright pink lips against my blushing cheek. She took the picture with one of her pink manicured fingers, pulled away to look at the picture, then gave it back to me. I was absolutely frozen, my face still flushed and my eyes wide. She only laughed.

“What? There’s nothing wrong with asking for a picture.” I only blushed harder.

“My friend, uh, I just texted her and I said I was with you and she didn’t believe me--” She laughed once again.

“I guess she’ll have to believe you now.” She grinned. “Especially with that pink smudge you have on your face now.” I lifted my hand to touch it, but before I could, she had her thumb back on my cheek, rubbing at the mark. “Sorry about that! The tube said kiss-proof, but I haven’t tried it out until now.” My jaw went slack. Trixie Mattel had just kissed me. Not on the lips, of course, but I was still shaken from the mere peck on my cheek.

Without another word, she turned back to the judges and rejoined their conversation, leaving me to revel in my embarrassment. I glanced back to my phone.

Violet Bitchki: hurry up and send pics whore

Violet Bitchki: ha i knew u were lying pussy 

My hand seemed to move by itself, selecting the picture Ms. Mattel had just taken on my phone and hitting send. As it went through, I stared at the picture. My face looked like a tomato, my eyes straining to look at Trixie who had her gorgeous face pressed against my cheek. The message went through. Three dots hovered.

Violet Bitchki: OH MY

Violet Bitchki: FUCKING GOD

Violet Bitchki: FORREAL??????????????

Violet Bitchki: HAHAHA HOLy SHIT LOOK AT YOUR FACE

Violet Bitchki: OH MY GOD I HATE YOU

“Can you turn your phone off? The first group is about to come on stage.” I, of course, immediately complied to Ms. Mattel’s wish. In fact, if she’d told me to sever my left arm I’d do it without hesitation. My finger held down the off button on the side of my phone.

The first three girls approached the stage and gave their names. I knew one of them, Alyssa, fairly well. The three looked up at our panel, surveying it from right to left, until their eyes landed on me. The shock was obvious on their faces. Their eyes seemed to say “What the fuck are you doing?” which is also what Alyssa’s mouth said.

“What the fuck are you doing, Katya?” she declared without shame. The three judges turned their heads to look at me, as though they hadn’t noticed my existence until now.

“She wasn’t feeling too good so she’s just sitting with me for now.” Trixie said in my defense. I felt her ghost a gentle hand on my shoulder. “And please watch your language.” It was Alyssa’s time to blush.

“So sorry, ma’am. Won’t happen again.” I nearly scoffed. That woman had the mouth of a sailor; she wouldn’t be able to keep it shut no matter how much she promised. Trixie eyed my smirk.

“It’s alright, just go ahead, ladies. We’re recording as of…” She clicked her pen. “...now.” The judges almost simultaneously snapped their eyes straight forwards to the stage as the girls straightened their posture and began working the stage as the judges watched carefully, scribbling down notes every few seconds. 

“That Alyssa’s a firecracker, huh?” She whispered into my ear. A shiver ran up my spine.

“Oh, definitely, but she’s definitely one of the better girls.” I admitted as I attempted to rub the goosebumps out of my thighs with my hands. I inhaled sharply when she put her gorgeous hand on my right thigh and began lightly stroking it.

“I’m sorry about the costume, you must be cold.” I shook my head.

“I’m fine, really.” My eyes didn’t dare leave the stage. I didn’t want her to see my face in its bright red glory-- again. Despite my obvious attempt to hide my face, she put her hand on my cheek, forcing me to look at her. 

“Why else would you have goosebumps?” She said, still whispering, her eyes half-closed and trained on my own. Her palm was still flat on my leg, rubbing circles on my thigh with her thumb. Her hand drifted to inappropriate territory as my mouth hung open, my throat and mind dry of a response. I finally willed myself to say something, anything at all. 

“I’m nervous.” I blurted, probably louder than I should have. Some heads on the judge's panel turned, prompting Trixie to drop my face. She directed her gaze back to the stage, but I saw the smile on her lips. 

The music came to an abrupt halt as the girls stuck their end poses and grinned, their shoulders heaving and makeup-covered faces glistening under the blinding stage lights. The judges panel set their pens down and clapped good-naturally, murmuring to one another about who they though did well.

"Oh, wow. I think you were right about Miss Edwards," Trixie said once the girls had exited the stage. "I am already fully committed to having her on the team. I couldn't take my eyes off her, really!" I smiled and nodded, just listening to her gush. "Wasn't she just amazing?"

"I don't know, I couldn't take my eyes off you." I didn't even think about what I was saying until the words had left my mouth. Oh, god. Was that horrible? Her smile slipped off her face. Shit.

"I'm sorry, was it really bad?" I stammered. She shook her head, her blonde, luscious curls bobbing with the action.

"Oh, no, definitely not, I just didn't expect you to flirt back." I opened my mouth to retort, but before I could, the judge to her right caught her attention.

Flirt back? I thought. As in, she'd been flirting before? Intentionally? To me? Or would it be... on me? Flirting on me? No, that's not right--

"Bring back my girls!" Shouted one of the judges, pulling me out of my thoughts. I decided to try to keep my head and gaze straight, though it wasn't something I was necessarily the best at, especially now that I'm sitting next to legend, icon, and lesbian goddess, Trixie Mattel. 

I knew these dance auditions were going to be difficult, but this wasn't the kind of difficult I envisioned going in. We made eye contact for a brief moment. She winked at me with one of her big, brown eyes, with those gorgeous long faux lashes fluttering like butterfly wings as they made contact with her pink cheek. Dancing was hard, but flirting with Trixie Mattel was going to be even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this okay? im not sure... tell me if you liked it at all! critique me if you will! thanks loves


End file.
